The Presence VS The One-Above-All
The Presence vs. The One-Above-All is a What If? episode of Death Battle. Description DC Comics VS. Marvel Comics! Which Supreme Being of their respective verses will win? Interlude Wiz: Marvel Comics and DC Comics have been rivals for over seven decades, and many of their powerhouses have been pitted against each other. Boomstick: But today, we will be getting to the capital "G" Gods of each verse, like The Presence of DC Comics Creation. Wiz: And The One-Above-All of the Marvel Comics Omniverse. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ''' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. The Presence Wiz: The Presence, also known as God or Yahweh, is the Supreme Being of all Creation. '''Boomstick: In fact, the Presence is the man...or God...responsible for the creation of...er...Creation. Wiz: Well, not exactly... First, the Presence created the Demiurgic Archangels, known as Michael Demiurgos, Samael, who would soon rebel and be known as Lucifer Morningstar, and Gabriel Hornblower. Boomstick: Michael was to provide the Big Bang energy that created all of Creation. Lucifer was to give form to that energy. And Gabriel was to create the physical and metaphysical constants and laws that the formed energy goes by. Wiz: We would like to remember all of you that the Presence is literally infinitely more powerful ''than all three of the Demiurgic Archangels ''combined. Boomstick: The Presence has also casually moved and held Creation with one hand. ''Of course, that ''is what happens when you're admittedly ''infinite and eternal.'' Wiz: However...the Presence has admitted to being shaped by forces external to himself. These forces are either the DC Comics writers themselves, or the beliefs and imaginations of humankind. Boomstick: As the implications of the second interpretation are f*cking insane, we'll go with the DC Comics writers. Also note that the writers, like Grant Morrison and Mike Carlin, have appeared in DC Comics stories before, so..yeah. Wiz: The Presence also could not destroy the Great Evil Beast, and the Great Evil Beast was stated to be equal in power to the Presence. The Presence had to merge with the Great Evil Beast to end his threat. Although that it should be noted that the Great Evil Beast is the evil side of the Presence, to Great Darkness to contrast the Great Light. Boomstick: Important sources, also known as the newest Lucifer comic book series, also show us that, as of now, the Presence is...dead. He has been killed, somehow, by the Archangel Gabriel, and now he's dead. Wiz: Nevertheless, while the Presence is not completely ''omnipotent, he is still the Supreme Being of all Creation, and the 2nd most powerful DC Comics character to ever exist. Number 1 are the various writers and their avatars. '''The Presence: I am the architect of all your misfortunes. I am ''God.' The One-Above-All Wiz: In the Marvel Multiverse, there is an entity above Infinity and Eternity, above the Brothers, above the Beyonders, and above even the Living Tribunal. '''Boomstick: That being is the One-Above-All, also known as the Above-All-Others and, wait for it, God.' Wiz: The One-Above-All is the creator of the Marvel Omniverse, and is the absolute Supreme Being of the Omniverse. Boomstick: Adding on to this, the One-Above-All has been mentioned on multiple occasions to be the most powerful entity to ever exist by multiple cosmic entities, and that he can never be surpassed. '''He also transcends spacetime. Wiz: The One-Above-All takes the form of either Jack Kirby or Stan Lee, depending on the situation at hand. It may be possible that "Jack Kirby" and "Stan Lee" are actually two aspects of the same entity, representing the "artist" and "writer" of the Omniverse. '''Boomstick: The One-Above-All can overrule the judgement of the Living Tribunal, the guy who's M-Bodies alone can create the guardians and embodiments of two f*cking megaverses. Wiz: For those who do not know, a "megaverse" is a collection of multiple multiverses. Boomstick: There is also the fact that he literally writes the plot of the Omniverse. Wiz: The One-Above-All has also had never had anything done to him that would put his omnipotence into question either. He is boundless and limitless, with no weaknesses whatsoever. The One-Above-All: That's what my creations do. They find the humanity in God. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE! In a "grassland" that was actually the arena the One-Above-All created to meet the Presence, the One-Above-All walked to meet an old man in a boulder hat. The One-Above-All: So you are the creator and Supreme Being of Creation, I presume. I came to tell you that some of your creations are killing off some of mine. And I want you to cease and desist of this immediately, or pay for it. The Presence: That I am. You are supposedly the Supreme Being of the Omniverse that the other Gods kept telling me about. The one being who could defeat me. In any case, I don't have to take responsibility for what my creations do. They have the free will, just like yours, to make the choices that they make. I just sit back and watch. The One-Above-All: Enough! If you will not stop what you've made from slaughtering what I have made, then I have no choice but to end you! Prepare yourself, for a battle that will rock the foundations of existence! The Presence: Please. I am much more than "prepared". The two Supreme Beings teleported all life away from either's reality continuum, and readied themselves for battle. FIGHT! The Presence launches a massive cosmic attack that was a combination of both energy projection and concept manipulation (the concept being destruction) at the One-Above-All that destroys the DC Comics Multiverse as collateral damage, the shockwaves alone being felt by the deities that exist within the Sphere of the Gods. But, of course, the One-Above-All recovers instantly, and counters with a conceptual attack The Presence recovers in an instant as well, and counters with a causality manipulating attack that makes things nonexistent. Unsurprisingly, the One-Above-All takes this as well. Then the Presence creates a giant "energy" sphere that actually contained the concept of death. Yes, the Presence was literally going to throw death at his opponent. The Presence: Resistance is futile. I will fight as long as possible to protect my creations. The One-Above-All: I never wanted to fight, but this will ''stop soon. The Presence then manipulates his size so that he becomes the size of Creation, and the One-Above-All does the same. Exchanging a flurry of conceptual, causality manipulating, and logic manipulating attacks, the battle was so indescribable that the totality of Creation was shattered. The One-Above-All then uses meta probability manipulating attacks that begin to damage the entire Omniverse, with every reality continuum contained within the boundless structure feeling the effects of the infinite power of the attacks. The Presence then fires an blast that combines both the Primordial Force and the Apocalyptic Force. The One-Above-All counters with his own Primordial Force and Apocalyptic Force blast, and the beam struggle was powerful enough to create 1000 new Creations with the sheer shockwaves coming from it. The One-Above-All: Enough! Now you now the true power of the one who is above all! The One-Above-All's blast then overpowers the Presence's blast and overtakes the Presence, seemingly destroying the entity. '''K.O!!' The One-Above-All: What have I done! I must restore peace to the Omniverse! The-One-Above-All recreates the Presence and the two bow to each other and reconstruct the Omniverse. The Presence: Now that our confrontation is finished we must ensure peace between the reality continuums forever more. The One-Above-All: I could never agree more. The two smile at each other and restore the Omniverse back to its natural state of affairs. Results Boomstick: The awesomeness...so indescribable. ''' Wiz: While that was the most intense and destructive battle that Death Battle will ever have, the One-Above-All won for several major reasons. '''Boomstick: For one, while the Presence ''is ''infinite, he can be most accurately represented as a cardinal of infinity, like aleph-ω. This is because he is not truly omnipotent, as he was shaped by external forces, the verse he reigns Supreme over is smaller than what the One-Above-All controls, and...he was killed. Wiz: In contrast, the One-Above-All is unquestionably omnipotent, he was not shaped by external forces, the Omniverse contains all of fiction and even real life, and the One-Above-All is completely beyond the concept of damage. Boomstick: The Presence is modeled after the Abrahamic God, and is defined as such, and encapsulated clearly within the story and given a counterpart to offset his existence, meaning the Presence is subject to duality. Whereas for the One-Above-All, well, I'll let Wiz explain this to ya. Wiz: There was a time when Thanos got the Heart of the Universe. In this moment he became omnipotent, omniscient, omnipresent, omnipredicated. He was the whole universe. He was the rock, he was the flower, he was Spider-Man swinging on his web, he was Skrull Kid laughing. He encompassed literally everything. He declared himself the Supreme Being. He destroyed the Living Tribunal with ease. He even traveled beyond reality and watched the strings of destiny, the very fabric of actuality. And then he realized the truth: He was tricked. He was not the Supreme Being. He was nothing but a pawn of something even more powerful. There was one thing even he could not break. And that thing was necessity. He realized that everything there was, was flawed. That destruction was inevitable. And he was in the middle of it. The more he fought, the more hopeless the battle became. And the more he fought the destruction, the more he became its tool. Till he was the root of it himself, he was the one who destroyed everything. Then, when there was nothing any more, no time, no space, just him in never-ending void, Thanos was confronted with a decision: create it anew without him or suffer loneliness beyond time and space. He decided to do the later, cursing the one entity that exists above all that had all this planned from the beginning. That is the power of the One-Above-All. He is more than Absolute Infinity. He is more than causality. He is the master of the plot itself. And no matter how powerful you are, as long as you are a fictional character, you cannot escape this single truth: the plot dictates and you do as told. Otherwise there is nothing. No story, no people, no creation, no time, no space, no nothing. Stories are the core of everything there is, even we in our universe are bound by its laws. You can argue if the story is planned in advance by some Supreme Being called fate or destiny. Or if it is written by ourselves as we live our lives. Argue, if it is cut in stone or fluid. But it is there. It is on television, in books, in our heads. We tell these stories to each other every day. It is the summary of everything there was and will be. And in our heads it becomes its own reality. Even if just for a short time. Who is to say that a daydream is less real than everything else we perceive? Just because we define it that way? Just because it is different for each of us? To cite the Bible, a book written in ancient times about what people believed was the most powerful force in all reality: "At the beginning there was the word. and the word was with God. And the word was God." The word is a metaphor for story. And the story is creation. No matter if imagination or reality. And this is also the greatest gift given to humankind: to be creators ourselves. And at this crossroad, between fiction and reality, at the core of the story itself, resides the One-Above-All. And nothing that my mind could ever imagine is more powerful than that. Advantages and Disdavantages The One Above All: Winner + Is Truly Omnipotent + Is Truly Boundless + Is the Core of the Story itself + Created a much larger verse = Everything else The Presence: Loser = Virtually everying - "Only" Nigh-Boundless - "Only" Nigh-Omnipotent - Is defined by the story, while the One-Above-All isn't - Created a massively smaller verse How many stars would you rate this battle (The Presence VS The-One-Above-All)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Bigthecat Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Omnipotent Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles